Possession
by ArcaneWeapon
Summary: -One Shot- The history of Nooj and Shuyin. This is dark so light a candle before reading.


**Possession**

**A FFX-2 Fan Fiction by: Arcane Weapon**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they all belong to Square-Enix, and I'm just borrowing them.

Motivational encouragement: "It never hurts to color outside the lines once in a while." – Angel Taisha. Thank you so much Angel!

**Author's Note: This is a Nooj/Shuyin fic, my 2nd story from The Pairing Game. First off I'd like to warn you that this is dark beyond anything I have ever written. If you don't like reading dark stories then go hit that back button now. Okay, if your still here then there's a few more things I need to mention before you start reading. Anything that is in _italics_ is Shuyin, this is because he doesn't have a body and is inside Nooj's head the entire fic. This takes place one year before X-2, right before Nooj created the Youth League. Finally, the title to this fic is a joint work of genius by Anrixan and I, neither of us could remember who came up with the name so we're each taking half credit. Without further adieu here the story is!**

Nooj jerked awake in the middle of the night, his heart pulsing and sweat pouring down his face. He reached over to his bed stand and grabbed a sweat stained rag to dry his face. He was used to horrible dreams, but the one he just had about the strange blond haired man un-nerved him more then usual.

"_Not a dream, a memory."_

Nooj whipped his head around, scanning the room for the person he had just heard speak. He didn't know how someone could have entered his room without him knowing, but he was positive he had just heard a man's voice.

"_Not in the room Deathseeker, I'm upstairs, in your head."_

"What kind of magical trick is this!?" Nooj demanded angrily.

_"No trick, I'm inside you. You want proof? Very well, I have full control of your body, I can do anything I want with you."_

Nooj jerked in shock as he suddenly felt an excited rush flow through his body.

_"It's been a long time since you've lain with a woman hasn't it Nooj? I know; I've been here for quite some time."_

"When did this happen?" he gasped, a slight moan escaping his lips.

_"Oh I think you know. Remember that time you shot your friends, Baralai, Gippal, and Paine? That was me."_

"You… bastard!" Nooj growled. It was growing hard for him to speak due to the pleasure rushing through his body.

_"That's not very nice Deathseeker. I was just trying to do you a favor by removing possible threats to our future together. I think a punishment is in order!"_

Nooj started screaming in agony as the pleasant feeling disappeared and lances of pain shot through his body. He started violently jerking around on his bed, smashing it into the wall repeatedly.

_"Amazing what the human brain is capable of isn't it? I don't think any other human has ever felt pain this intense… Just as I can please you I can make you feel pain as well, never forget that. I'm afraid that if you try to tell anyone about me I'll have to do this to you, so why don't you make it easy on both of us and not do that?"_

Nooj felt the pain vanish and he started panting as his body desperately tried to restore oxygen to his lungs. "What do you want with me? Whoever you are." Nooj gasped.

_"You can call me Shuyin. I need you to help me destroy Spira."_

"What!? Are you insane?! I'll never do that!" Nooj exclaimed in shock.

_"Tisk tisk, Deathseeker, you don't really have a choice. Haven't you realized that yet? I could just force you to do what I want, but I think it would be better for both of us if you just cooperated. Who knows, maybe you will find the death you seek at the end."_

"While I do seek death I would prefer to not take Spira with me," Nooj snarled angrily.

_"I've always wondered, if you are so eager to die, why have you never committed suicide? Is it a lack of resolve on your part? Why don't we find out!"_

Before Nooj could respond, his body lurched to its feet and he grabbed his pistol lying on the table next to his bed. Within seconds the barrel was pressed against the side of his head and he could feel his finger starting to squeeze the trigger. Nooj was thrilled that this might actually be the end, but after several seconds of nothing happening he realized nothing was going to.

_"Interesting… No matter how hard I try, I can't force you to pull that trigger. I guess that would answer my question. From your reaction I almost thought it was going to work…"_

"It is too un-honorable for me to take my own life, I must find someone or something else to do that for me," Nooj explained. "I thought for a moment that you might actually be able to pull the trigger, but it seems that since your inside me that isn't an option," he sighed, disappointment tingeing his voice with regret. "What's this plan of yours?"

_"Ah! Interested are you? It's rather simple. There is a machina deep beneath Bevelle that would allow me to easily wipe this entire planet out."_

"A machina capable of destroying all life on Spira! That's not possible!" Nooj exclaimed in shock.

_"Oh trust me, it's quite possible. Yevonites have always been ones to hide secrets, they created Vegnagun to defeat Sin but… things got out of control."_

"Vegnagun? Out of control?" Nooj asked in confusion.

_"It was too powerful to for them to control, not to mention that it is sentient. Once they realized their mistake in creating it they hid it deep under their city, hoping everyone would forget. I didn't."_

"So you expect me to be able to walk into Bevelle and ask the priests if I can see the demon machina they have hidden?" Nooj commented sarcastically.

_"If it were that easy we would already be on our way there. I've been thinking this over and I think the best way would be to follow what your two friends have done, create a group of followers. We will call ourselves The Youth League and prepare to invade Bevelle, claiming they are still hiding secrets from the public, which, in fact, they are."_

After several minutes of thinking about the situation Nooj spoke up. "And in return for me cooperating willingly you will kill me?" he questioned.

_"If that is truly what you want then yes, I will kill you along with the rest of this cursed world!"_

Nooj realized the gun was still pressed to his head and he set it on the table as he began dressing himself.

_"We'll set up our headquarters near Mushroom Rock Road. If you're a good boy on the journey maybe I'll even give you another treat like before."_

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_ Nooj thought glumly as he walked out the door.

_"The path to death…"_ Shuyin whispered in his head.

**Author's Note: Wow… that was really hard for me to write since I'm so used to humor… I think it actually turned out pretty well though and I'm happy with it. Please respond if you liked it. Many MANY thanks to Ikonopeiston for helping me with Nooj and for refreshing my memories of X-2! Thanks also to Anrixan, Ying Ying 54, and Angel Taisha for making me laugh and keeping my spirits up while writing this fic! And of course thanks to The RyRy for giving me the pairing in the first place!**


End file.
